Dentes Tão Brancos
by Viviane S
Summary: Kikyou vai à festa a Fantasia da Ayame e só chega às 3 horas da manhã. O curioso é que ninguém a viu na festa e sua mãe quer explicações.


N/A: Essa fanfic não é minha, foi adaptada por mim, mas pertence à autora Rosa Amanda Strausz

**N/A: **Essa fanfic não é minha, foi adaptada por mim, mas pertence à autora _Rosa Amanda Strausz_. É um dos contos do livro Sete Ossos e Uma Maldição. Ao começar a ler o conto, já imaginei como seria com os personagens de inuyasha. Não resisti e criei a fanfic. E olhe que eu peguei esse livro emprestado com minha tia ontem O-O.

**Dentes Tão Brancos**

Kikyou entrou em casa às três de manhã e encontrou sua mãe em pânico.

— Minha filha, o que aconteceu?

— Não sei.

Não era mentira. E estava perturbada demais para inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

— Como não sabe? Você sai de casa dizendo que vai a uma festa na casa da Ayame, desaparece sem dar notícias, deixa todo mundo preocupado e ainda diz que não sabe?

A mãe estava realmente furiosa.

— Eu fui à festa na casa da Ayame — defendeu-se Kikyou.

— Como foi se ninguém viu você lá?

— Eu estava lá — insistiu a menina.

— Até agora? — berrou a mãe, que, evidentemente, não acreditava na versão da filha.

— Até agora.

— E pode explicar como nem a Ayame, nem suas amigas, nem ninguém viu você na festa?

A mãe era puro desatino. Kikyou nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas antes. Mas parecia que o bom comportamento pregresso não lhe trazia nenhuma vantagem.

O fato é que Kikyou não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido. Não que lhe falhasse a memória. Lembrava bem cada detalhe da noite.

O problema era encontrar as palavras. Sentia-se esquisita, flutuante, como se tivesse sido jogada num mundo totalmente desconhecido. Estava com medo. Muito medo. Mas não saberia explicar exatamente do quê. Apenas sabia que uma coisa terrível tinha acontecido. Alguma coisa cujos desdobramentos ainda não conseguia prever.

Tentou reordenar os fatos da noite em sua mente. Talvez assim conseguisse uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Tinha chegado cedo à casa de Ayame. A festa ainda não tinha começado, e a amiga estava no quarto se arrumando. Dirigiu-se ao jardim, que estava especialmente bonito para a ocasião. Não que fosse uma festa especial: não era. Mas Ayame transformava qualquer reunião de amigos num grande baile. Não lhe faltava dinheiro para isso. Nem bom gosto. Nem criatividade.

A festa do dia era à fantasia e tinha como tema a Morte.

Cada qual deveria imaginar uma maneira interessante de passar dessa para melhor e inventar uma fantasia que combinasse com sua idéia.

Miroku já tinha avisado que iria de pijama: queria morrer dormindo. Sango providenciara trajes de aviadora: achava lindos os acidentes trágicos. Rin aplicara dúzias de camélias em seu vestido, em homenagem à Dama das Camélias, a pianista que tinha sido levada embora pela tuberculose.

Kikyou pensara em alguma coisa bem romântica. Queria morrer de amor. Dissolver-se em paixão. Por isso, decidiu alugar um traje de época, um luxuoso vestido que imitava os usados no século XVI, decotadíssimo, armadíssimo, muito sensual.

Prendeu os cabelos cacheados num coque no alto da cabeça, deixando à vista a nuca. Pegou o pó-de-arroz da mãe e passou uma generosa camada no rosto, no colo e no pescoço. Ficou branquíssima. E linda.

Agora, sim, parecia uma musa de poeta romântico, dessas que morrem virgens, jovens e belas, e carregam para o túmulo o coração do amado. Pelo menos, era assim que se sentia quando chegou à casa de Ayame.

Como a amiga ainda não tinha descido, decidiu circular pelos jardins, ainda desertos àquela hora. Havia apenas alguns músicos que terminavam de montar seus instrumentos no palco armado em meio ao gramado. Assim que se aproximou, teve sua atenção despertada para um deles, um jovem de beleza incomum que ensaiava algumas notas ao violino enquanto o resto do grupo ligava fios às caixas de som. Alto, magro, com cabelos pretos que lhe caíam até a cintura e vestido com um smoking, o rapaz parecia indiferente ao atarefamento dos colegas. Tocava, de olhos fechados, uma melodia capaz de emocionar qualquer pessoa, até mesmo Kikyou, mais chegada a um rock, um metal pesado ou qualquer coisa que tivesse mais ritmo do que som.

A música do rapaz não tinha batida, mas fazia bater mais forte seu coração. Não como imagem poética, mas como fato incontestável. Surpreendida pela suave taquicardia provocada pela música, a menina aproximou-se do grupo e ficou escutando.

Subitamente, como se percebesse a presença dela, o rapaz interrompeu seu ensaio e abriu os olhos.

— Ah, por favor, não pare — pediu a menina. — Eu estava gostando.

O violinista limitou-se a sorrir. Nossa! Como era bonito. De tudo, o que mais chamava a atenção era sua pele, tão branca e luminosa que parecia a cúpula de um abajur. Kikyou perguntou-se que marca de pó-de-arroz ele teria passado para obter um efeito tão impressionante.

Embora o palco estivesse a alguns metros de Kikyou, com apenas um salto, ele colocou-se ao lado dela. Foi um movimento estranho. Ele não tinha a elasticidade de um gato. Pelo contrário, parecia meio duro ao mover-se. Lembrava mais um vôo sem suavidade. Ou uma aparição fantasmagórica.

Mas não era um fantasma quem lhe sorria tão encantadoramente.

— Você gosta do som do violino? — perguntou o rapaz. E Kikyou percebeu um par de olhos cor de violeta cintilando na escuridão.

— Não exatamente. — Kikyou não conseguia mentir. — Mas fiquei fascinada com a melodia que você estava tocando. Que música é essa?

O rapaz deu um suspiro profundo.

— É uma composição minha.

— Jura?

Ele sorriu, melancólico. A luz violeta tinha desaparecido de seus olhos.

— Fiz para a mulher que eu amava.

Agora, seus olhos estavam negros como a mais profunda noite. E Kikyou, totalmente encantada, não resistiu à indiscrição.

— O que aconteceu com ela?

Subitamente, o sorriso apagou-se do rosto do rapaz.

— Ela morreu.

Kikyou estava desconcertada.

— Lamento... — gaguejou.

Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte, e ela perguntou:

— Morreu de quê?

— De amor.

O tom da voz do rapaz a surpreendeu. Não estava mais triste. Era sonhador, etéreo, apaixonado. Como sua fantasia. Tinha vindo vestida para morrer de amor.

Pareceu que o rapaz compreendeu tudo, sem que ela dissesse nada.

— Você vai ficar comigo esta noite — disse ele.

Não perguntou. Não era um pedido. Ele não quis saber se ela já tinha ficado com alguém antes (não tinha). Simplesmente constatou o que já estava escrito nos olhos de Kikyou.

Sem saber bem o que dizer, a menina perguntou seu nome.

Ele voltou a sorrir, novamente luminoso.

— Eu me chamo "Seu Amor". E você?

Que dizer numa hora dessas?

— Puxa, que coincidência, eu também.

Ainda ia dizer alguma coisa, mas "Seu Amor" a interrompeu:

— Nada disso. Você se chama "Meu Amor".

E cravando os olhos nos dela, completou:

— Você é minha, "Meu Amor".

Kikyou podia ter dito que não. Podia ter percebido que tudo aquilo era esquisito demais e pulado fora. Mas o amor é sempre meio estranho e ela estava apaixonada. Quando "Seu Amor" disse "Você é minha", sentiu-se totalmente inundada de felicidade. E quando isso acontece, a única coisa que a gente consegue dizer é "Sim". A paixão nos transforma em criaturas meio sem vocabulário. "Não", "mais ou menos", "talvez", tudo isso desaparece da nossa boca. E ela passa a ser ocupada por um SIM imenso, completamente refratário à razão.

Por isso, ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e respondeu:

— Sou. Sou sua.

Num impulso amoroso, estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dele. Mas "Seu Amor" recuou.

— Tenho que voltar para o ensaio.

Em seguida, ficou novamente muito sério e disse:

— Vá para trás daquela árvore e não deixe ninguém vê-la. À meia-noite, quando terminar o show, irei buscá-la. Kikyou não entendeu direito o motivo do pedido, mas "Seu Amor" foi bem claro.

— Se alguém vir você aqui, vou fazer de conta que não a conheço. Não saia de lá até que eu vá buscá-la, compreendeu?

Totalmente tomada pela vontade de dizer SIM, a menina concordou.

Viu a festa de longe, como se fosse um sonho. Deixou-se hipnotizar pelo som mágico do violino de tal maneira que não sentiu o tempo passar. Quando deu por si, o jardim estava deserto, os músicos desarmavam a aparelhagem e "Seu Amor" caminhava em sua direção.

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, foi enlaçada pela cintura e percebeu que o braço dele era tão rígido quanto seu corpo. Parecia mais um gesto de imobilização do que um abraço. Assustada, tentou recuar, mas "Seu Amor" acendeu a chama violeta de suas pupilas e disse:

— Não tenha medo.

Sem afrouxar o braço que segurava firmemente a cintura da menina, aproximou sua boca para um beijo. Mas a menina estava realmente assustada e virou o rosto. Neste momento, ele riu.

Não foi como antes. Antes, só tinha sorrido, o que dava a seu rosto, já belo, uma luz ainda mais especial. Agora, ele riu mesmo, abrindo os lábios e deixando à vista uma boca totalmente desdentada.

Tomada por forte sentimento de repulsa, Kikyou tentou gritar. Mas, como nos pesadelos, sentiu que a voz estava presa em sua garganta.

— Não grite, "Meu Amor". Eu só quero um beijo seu.

Agora, o rapaz segurava firmemente seu rosto, de modo que a menina não conseguia olhar para outro lado ou desviar-se. "Seu Amor" voltou a rir com vontade, exibindo as gengivas vermelhas.

— Você estava apaixonada por mim ou pelos meus dentes?

Apesar da risada, a expressão do rosto dele era de pura raiva. Apertou o rosto de Kikyou com mais força e inquiriu:

— Vamos, responda! Sem dentes eu não sirvo? Que porcaria de amor é esse que não resiste a uma pequena falha?

Sem fôlego, a menina não conseguia responder. Queria apenas sumir dali. Rezava para que alguém aparecesse, mas os últimos músicos já tinham partido. Estava absolutamente só com "Seu Amor" no jardim agora às escuras.

Cada vez mais raivoso, ele prosseguiu:

— Pois eu quero um beijo seu. E quero também seus dentes, todos eles. Quero esses dentes da cor da lua cheia.

Diante do terror da menina, cujo rosto permanecia preso entre os dedos do rapaz, "Seu Amor" sibilou:

— Está com medo? Não se queixe, minha querida, você é uma garota de sorte. Destino pior teve a que me cedeu a pele, a que me deu os ossos, a linda menina que me doou esses belos

olhos cor de violeta, ou sua amiga Kagome, de quem herdei essa bela cabeleira.

Kikyou sufocou um grito de pavor. Lembrou-se de Kagome e do indescritível sofrimento da amiga, submetida a uma quimioterapia que lhe podara os longos cabelos pretos. Começou a chorar.

"Seu Amor" ficou calado por alguns minutos, como se fosse muito divertido observar sua presa. Finalmente, suspirou:

— De você, "Meu Amor", só quero os dentes.

Antes que Kikyou pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, ele a beijou.

Os lábios do rapaz eram gelados. No entanto, no momento em que suas bocas se uniram, todo o medo desapareceu. Kikyou foi tomada por uma suave tontura e percebeu que seu corpo relaxava. Era uma fraqueza que fazia seus joelhos dobrarem e toda a sua vontade desaparecer. Só percebia o som de seu coração, como um tambor selvagem repercutindo pelo corpo todo, cada vez mais forte, até que sua vista escureceu.

Quando deu por si, estava caída no chão. Não havia ninguém por perto. Levantou-se e foi andando para casa a pé, ainda tonta.

No dia seguinte, acordou melhor. Parecia, de fato, que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Animada, levantou-se e vestiu-se para ir à escola. O cheiro de café fresco feito pela mãe e do pão quentinho chegava até o quarto onde a menina se arrumava. Penteou os cabelos, prendeu um coque no alto da cabeça e sorriu para o espelho.

Foi então que percebeu a falta de um dente, o incisivo superior do lado esquerdo. Deu um grito apavorado e levou a mão à boca. O canino superior do lado direito saiu na sua mão. Tateou a arcada. Estavam todos moles, pendurados na gengiva como roupas no varal em dia de ventania.

Antes que pudesse gritar, ouviu a voz da mãe que anunciava:

— Kikyou, chegaram flores para você!

A senhora entrou no banheiro carregando uma braçada de rosas cor de violeta, salpicadas por vinte e oito rosas brancas.

Havia um cartão. E dizia:

"Jamais esquecerei seu sorriso. Vinte e oito dentes perfeitos, faltando apenas os de siso — que nascerão mais tarde. Mas quem precisa de siso quando chega à idade em que sonha em morrer de amor? Vinte e oito também são os dias que formam o ciclo da lua. Assim que ela voltar a brilhar em toda a sua plenitude, retornarei para dar em você um beijo perfeito. Com todos os dentes.

"Seu Amor."

**-**

Bem, para quem não reparou, "Seu Amor" é o Inuyasha, e essa é a primeira vez que deixo a principal sendo a Kikyou, mas no fim ela acaba sofrendo, então deu na mesma. Mas prometo que ainda escrevo uma fanfic Kikyou&Inuyasha, para os que gostam, pois não quero que me odeiem :D.


End file.
